Je t'aime encore
by lillysatine
Summary: Clark et Lex fête leur anniversaire de mariage.Slash LexClark


Auteur : Satine

Série : Smallville

Genre : slash entre Clark et Lex

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant à la chanson, il s'agit de je t'aime encore par Natasha Saint-Pierre.

Résumé : Clark et Lex fête leur anniversaire de mariage.

Note : Cette fic peut-être considérée comme une suite à ma fic nos sentiments mais peut-être lue sans avoir lu au préalable cette dernière.

_**JE T'AIME ENCORE**_

Clark poussa un soupir de soulagement en mettant le point final à son article et le relut rapidement. Satisfait de ce qu'il avait écrit, il eut un léger sourire et se leva pour aller vers le bureau de Perry White, son rédacteur en chef au Daily Planet. Le bureau de ce dernier étant vide, il posa l'article sur le bureau et se prépara à quitter le journal. Il salua rapidement Loïs et ignorant ses questions répétées pour savoir pourquoi il partait si tôt du Planet, il quitta rapidement le bâtiment.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier et il ne voulait pas s'attarder à l'extérieur.

En effet, aujourd'hui était le vingt-cinquième anniversaire du jour où il avait déclaré sa flamme à Lex Luthor et où il avait appris que ce dernier réciprocitait ses sentiments. Et pour fêter dignement l'événement, il voulait préparer un dîner romantique à l'homme qu'il aimait. Et après, peut-être que la nuit pourrait-être intéressante, qui sait ?

Je t'aime encore  
Je t'aime encore

Clark sut qu'il rougissait mais même après toutes ces années, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Penser à Lex lui faisait toujours cet effet là.

Il eut un sourire amusé et de dépêcha de rentrer à leur appartement. Il se changea rapidement en des vêtements plus confortables mais assez moulants pour paraître sexy aux yeux de Lex et mettre ainsi tous les atouts de son côté. Puis, il commença à préparer le repas. Au bout d'une heure et demie, il avait terminé. Il faut dire aussi que sa super vitesse avait beaucoup aidé. Satisfait de son œuvre, il se dirigea vers les fenêtres pour fermer les rideaux et allumer des petites bougies partout dans l'appartement pour instaurer ainsi une ambiance tamisée et romantique. Il regarda son travail et eut un sourire satisfait. Parfait. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le principal intéressé.

Quand le soleil tombe en fin d'après-midi  
Les rues de la ville tremblent  
Je tire les rideaux et la nuit me dit  
Que nous serons ensemble

Soudain, il entendit Lex qui rentrait dans leur appartement et comme à chaque fois, il sentit son cœur s'emballer devant l'intensité des émotions qu'il ressentit. Il aimait tellement ce dernier et bénissait chaque jour la personne qui l'avait placé sur sa route.

Lex le vit et son visage s'illumina d'un tendre sourire voilé d'une expression de désir en le voyant avec des vêtements si moulants.

Sans un mot, Clark lui enleva son manteau et le dirigea vers la salle de bains pour qu'il prenne une douche. Lex se laissa faire doucement et quand il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, il avait revêtu un jean bien serré et une de ses fameuses chemises pourpres. Le milliardaire se mettait très rarement en jean mais quand il le faisait, Clark devenait fou de désir et la nuit qui suivait était très chaude. Cette fois-ci ne fut pas différente des autres et Clark dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur son amour sur-le-champ. Et Lex en voyant la réaction de Clark cacha un sourire amusé.

Les deux hommes s'attablèrent pour dîner et discutèrent tendrement de leur vingt-cinq ans de bonheur qu'ils n'échangeraient pour rien au monde. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu leurs difficultés au début avec Lex qui voulait garder leur relation un secret ou Clark qui passait trop de temps en tant que Superman mais ils avaient toujours réussi à surmonter ces problèmes et à faire des concessions.

Certains n'avaient pas accepté leur relation mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils s'aimaient et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et le plus grand bonheur de leur relation avait été la naissance de deux merveilleux enfants en la personne d'Olivia et de Liam. Et avoir ces deux derniers dans leur vie avait été un constant rayon de soleil dans leur vie.

Bien sûr, Olivia et Liam avaient tous les deux grandis et même si cela avait été dur de les voir quitter le nid, Clark et Lex étaient heureux de se retrouver tous les deux.

Et puis, leurs enfants étaient à leur tour heureux et c'était le principal.

Olivia était désormais mariée avec son ancien professeur de lycée, Michael et les deux jeunes gens étaient les heureux parents d'adorables jumeaux prénommés Aileen pour la fille et Lindsay pour le garçon. Quant à Liam, il avait présenté à ses parents il y a quelques semaines sa fiancée, une jeune femme du nom de Lilly et les deux jeunes gens avaient l'air éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Le dîner se termina et sans un mot, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre pour renouveler leur serment d'amour.

Et j'entends tes pas  
Qui s'approchent de moi  
Et là c'est moi qui tremble  
Le son de ta voix  
Qui m'appelle tout bas  
Soudain tu es là

Je t'aime encore  
Je t'aime encore

Lorsque Clark se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et cela n'avait pas de prix. Il bougea un peu et Lex se réveilla. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement et prirent leur douche ensemble. Lex sortit le premier et se dirigea pour préparer le petit déjeuner tandis que Clark refaisait le lit. Et une fois fini, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il commença à se servir copieusement sous le regard amusé de son mari.

En entendant le rire de Lex, Clark leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Lex. Et faillit se noyer devant l'immense amour qu'il put lire dans les yeux gris de ce dernier. Comme il l'aimait…

Tu fais le café, je refais le lit  
Et tu m'appelles gourmande  
Mais le bonheur se cache au fond de tes yeux gris  
Et moi j'en redemande

Les deux hommes sentirent le temps se figer et lorsque Lex murmura un je t'aime d'une voix rauque de désir, Clark sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Il utilisa alors sa super vitesse et emporta Lex dans leur chambre pour lui faire à nouveau l'amour.

Et tu chantes tout bas  
J'écoute ta voix  
Encore une fois je tremble  
Quand je suis à toi  
Le bonheur crie de joie  
De nous voir ensemble

Mais chaque bonne chose à une fin et les deux hommes durent commencer à se préparer pour aller travailler. Ils auraient préféré rester ensemble et s'accorder une autre lune de miel mais chacun avait des obligations. Clark car avec Loïs, il était sur la piste de l'Inter gang et Lex car il était occupé par l'achat d'une très grosse société concurrente.

Avant de partir, Clark ouvrit ses bras et Lex vient s'y blottir tendrement. Puis ce dernier leva la tête et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son aimé.

J'approche d'un pas  
Tu m'ouvres les bras

Tu toujours là

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à regrets et se murmurant un dernier je t'aime, chacun se dirigea vers son lieu de travail tout en sachant qu'ils allaient se retrouver le soir même et qu'ils pourraient alors s'aimer à nouveau.

Amour de ma vie  
Encore un jour, une nuit  
J'veux être avec toi

En attendant, ils allaient essayer de se concentrer sur leurs occupations mais cela n'allait pas être facile. Car même si cela faisait vingt-cinq ans qu'ils s'aimaient, leur amour était pareil qu'au premier jour, si ce n'est même plus fort. Et chacun espérait que les vingt-cinq prochaines années seraient encore plus belles. Mais à vrai dire, ils ne s'en faisaient pas trop car tout au fond de leur cœur, ils en avaient la certitude.

Je t'aime encore  
Je t'aime encore


End file.
